Permanent
by xMoonChildx
Summary: Tragedy seems to know no bounds. After the events of Half - Sack's wake, more tragedy strikes the Sons. Does it ever end? Pairing: ChibsxOC  Rating: M for AL  Adult Language
1. Chapter 1

Taylor Verheidan and her father Mitchell were spending a quiet Saturday at home, he tinkering with some sort of electronic at the bar while she channel surfed, finally deciding to just leave it on some sort of sci-fi/horror movie as she tossed the remote on the couch and walked over to the bar, watching her father tinker.

"You talked to Chibs today?" he asked, a knowing smile on his face that she saw even though he didn't look up. He knew that she'd talked to him around 8:30 this morning, having heard her phone ring and the muffled sounds of an hour and a half long conversation. But, she would amuse him and answer.

"Yeah; he's gonna work at the shop for while then head this way. Said, he might bring the guys up along with a load of assorted meats and have a cookout," she said, smiling when he looked up at her. His own smile echoed hers, glad that she had found her a place amongst the guys, her and Chibs having seemingly hit it off immediately after he'd joined the Charming charter about a year ago after having spent most of his club time in the nomad charter, Taylor tagging along with him.

"Well, I better go dust off the grill then," he said with a chuckle as he stood and stretched; however, their attentions were drawn out the window at the sound of approaching bike motors. Looking at her watch, Taylor wrinkled her brow a bit; Chibs had said that he wasn't leaving the shop until twelve, but it was only eleven thirty. Her father was standing at the window, watching, a darkened look on his face. He wasn't sure who it was, thinking at first that it may be the guys with some intel on Jax's son Abel and that the Sons needed to load up to go find him. He just wanted to have this done with, so much having already happened. Not only had Abel been kidnapped, but Half - Sack had been killed, and last night at his wake, two more people had been killed by some unknown shooters in a white van. One was a defenseless kid, but the other had been Deputy Chief David Hale who'd gotten run over by the van while trying to stop it. It was dark days for the club; dark days, indeed, but they were about to get darker.

"Maybe Clay let them leave early," Taylor mused, starting to make her way over to the door, but a gasp from her father stopped her in her tracks.

"Shit," he hissed then jumped away from the window. "Baby girl, get down!" he yelled, grabbing her and taking her to the floor just as a barage of bullets showered through the wall and the window, glass shattering. Crawling from her father, Taylor crawled over to the bar, popping the hideaway section open, grabbing two AKs, she slid one over to her father. Grabbing the gun, he looked over at her, and with a nod, the two of them stood up, squeezing the triggers on their guns and sending a barage of bullets back. Suddenly, something red sprayed Taylor in the face and she looked to her right just in time to see her father fall to the floor, the carpet around him staining red quickly. Falling to her knees beside him, she found the shot - a femoral artery shot - and pulled her t-shirt off, applying pressure to the wound. That's when she felt the sharp pain collide with her shoulder, screaming as she looked down at her shoulder where blood was now flowing down her arm; thank god it was a through and through.

Keeping pressure on her father's leg with her wounded left arm, Taylor grabbed her cellphone out of her right pocket, hitting send twice, Chibs number being dialed. The bullets still rained around them, and she jumped when she heard Chibs voice answer. However, she didn't get a chance to say anything to him as he heard the bullets in the background.

"Taylor, what's goin' on ov'r there?" he yelled into the phone as he put it on speaker, the rest of the Sons gathering round him, all of them looking around at each other as they heard the gunshots in the background.

"Chibs...oh god Chibs please get over here," Taylor's voice quivered through the phone. "My dad's been shot, and I think I have too," she continued, Chibs already running to his bike.

"I'm on my way swee'heart. Hold on," he told her before flipping the phone shut and shoving it into his pocket, starting his bike and roaring out of the parking lot, the rest of the Sons following suit behind him. None of them had even given a second thought to putting a helmet on. This was a dire emergency; there wasn't time. A brother and his love one were in need, so there wasn't a moment to spare.

Taylor flipped her phone shut, tossing it aside as she picked up her AK and fired more shots back at the guys outside. However, everything grew suddenly quiet, and Taylor looked up at the sound of a rumble approaching - the Sons. Suddenly, the bikes outside roared to life, peeling down the driveway in a hurry. Then, there was silence again, and Taylor looked down at her father, he looking back up at her.

"Baby girl, you...okay," he asked, his breath ragged as his eyes looked over her shoulder before locking with her eyes. "You...you've been shot," he breathed out, reaching up to her. She grabbed his hand, holding it tight as she kept the pressure on his leg, but he was bleeding out fast. Then, the rumble came roaring up her driveway, but she didn't take her eyes from her father as his breathing became more and more shallow. The man was slipping away in her arms, and there was nothing that Taylor could do about.

"Daddy...daddy, stay with me," she urged, tugging his arm lightly to keep him awake. The bikes pulled up outside, the ignitions cutting to silence before the sound of sirens followed and grew louder. One of the guys had obviously called 911 on the way. The sirens died as they pulled up outside. Chibs was off his bike before anyone else could move, his long strides carrying him to the steps, and he took them two at a time, busting through the door and stopping in his tracks as his eyes fell on Taylor who was holding her father in her arms, the man barely alive. Medics filed in the door, trying to get Taylor away from her father so they could work on him. "NO! NO!" she screamed even as she felt Chibs' strong arms around her, pulling her away.

"Taylor, baby, let 'em work," he told her, pulling her close to him and making his way out the door. But, there was nothing they could do; the man had been doomed to death before they'd even gotten there. They just didn't realize it yet. Once outside and safely down the steps, Chibs loosened his hold on Taylor, but he had to tighten it once again as she tried to go back into the house. However, her struggling slowly began to lessen until her body suddenly went limp in Chibs' arms. "Shit," Chibs cursed as he looked her over and noticed the bullet wound in her shoulder. He yelled for a medic, hoisting Taylor up in his arms as he began heading for an ambulance, met there by a medic that directed him to put her on the gurney in the back of the ambulance. He did so, taking a seat beside her as the medic began working to stop her bleeding and stabilize her. Her eyes slowly slipped open, a glazed look to them as she raised her head, her eyes staring out the back of the ambulance as the other medics pushed another gurney by with a black bagged figure laying on it, and immediately, Taylor knew it was her father.

"Daddy," she stated hoarsely, but as she went to raise up, the oxygen tube she had on jerked her back. Frustrated, she jerked it off, slipping out of the grip of the medic as she called out to her father. Chibs caught her just as she was about to hop down out of the ambulance. "No no no, I have to get to my daddy. I have to," she yelled, fighting against Chibs as he held fast to her and pulled back over to the gurney, laying her down. There, he straddle her, putting his weight on her hips so that she couldn't move. She looked up at him as tears started forming in her eyes, falling in the realization that she had lost her father. Leaning over her, Chibs cradled her face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"He's gone luv; I'm so sorry, swee'heart," he said as he held her, feeling his own tears now falling. Mitchell Verheidan had been a man that Chibs had really looked up too. The man had taught him self control and helped him learn to control his temper. Taylor had also helped with that as well and had become a solid rock that Chibs could lean on as he had for her. And in this moment, he knew he was going to have to let her lean on him as she dealt with this tragedy.

"Chibs," said a voice from the back of the ambulance, and the Scot slid from the gurney and looked back to find Tig standing there. "Clay wants to see us," he continued then looked at Taylor. She looked up at Chibs, nodding to let him know that she wasn't going to try to get away again, and he headed out the back, walking over to Clay with Tig. The SAMCRO president had a grim and serious look on his face, and he looked like he was trying to fight back tears, and in fact, he was. Mitchell had been a steadfast friend that he would not soon forget; in fact, he would never be forgotten. With the Sons gathered round him, Clay looked at each one in turn, all of their faces etched with blatant pain. They had been through so much within the past week or so, and it was beginning to take it's toll on them all. They'd just attended a wake last night, and it was for sure now that they'd be attending another one.

"Men, this is going to be a difficult time for us all, but none so much as the young woman lying in the back of that ambulance. As a club, we must be there for her as her father would have wanted us to. Juice, I want you to find out as much as you can about the group we saw riding off as we turned in; match their cuts. I wanna know who the hell they are, because I wouldn't mind trackin' 'em down and gettin' some god damn answers," he ordered, looking over at the young man with the lightning bolts tattooed on the side of his head, the man nodding in understanding.

"I wouldn't mind joinin' ya on tha' li'l interrogation," Chibs fumed, his Scottish accent playing heavily on his voice in his anger. Suddenly, Tig elbowed Chibs in the arm and nodded in the direction of the ambulance. All of the guys turned to find Taylor standing there, her intense blue eyes watching them, her arms hugged around her as she shivered lightly. That's when Chibs suddenly realized that the black silk bra was the only thing covering the top half of Taylor. Jax had noticed as well, because he pulled off his hoodie and stepped over to Taylor, helping her pull it on. Once he'd gotten it on her, she looked up at him, tears brimming her eyes and falling again. Suddenly, Chibs was at her side, pulling her into his arms as she buried her face into his chest, her petite frame shuddering with her sobs. All the Sons stood there looking at the young woman standing before them in the arms of their brother. How could something like this have happened to such a beautiful person? Why was all this tragedy hitting the Sons and their families all at once? It was like it never ended. Bobby and Tig turned away as they felt their own tears beginning to fall. There wasn't a dry eye amongst the Sons as each of them walked forward and put their arms around the two until they had all formed a tight group almost as if they were trying to create a barrier between Taylor and the pain. It could even be said that they were "leaning" on one another and pulling together, the only way they knew that they were going to get through this.

+{o}+

The night sky sparkled with millions of tiny stars overhead but that was the last thing on anyone's mind as the Sons sat in the ER waiting room, waiting for word about Taylor. She was okay, but she'd had to go to the hospital so that she could get her shoulder stitched up, but she hadn't wanted to ride in the ambulance alone, so Chibs and Tig had ridden with her, the rest of the Sons following the ambulance to the hospital. Chibs paced back and forth in front of the ER doors like a caged panther; he wanted to go back to Taylor and hold her in his arms. Suddenly, the doors slowly swung open, and Tara walked through them, causing the Scotsman to stop in his tracks as the rest of the Sons stepped forward, gathering around her.

"Taylor is okay; thankfully the shot was a clean through and through so that we didn't have to surgically go in and remove a bullet, but she was in a lot of pain, so we've given her a mild sedative so that she's more comfortable," she explained then held the hoodie out to Jax. "She said to give this back to you," she said with a small smile then looked up at Chibs. "She's asking for you." Chibs nodded and followed her back as she swiped her badge and took him to where she was. Tara quietly opened the door, and Chibs walked in behind her, his eyes falling on Taylor lying on the hospital bed. She was sleeping softly, the beep of the monitors the only sound in the room. "I'll give you some time with her; just lemme know if you need anything," Tara whispered, Chibs nodding in understanding, and then she exited the room and quietly closed the door behind her.

Chibs walked over to the bed, sitting down on the side of it, his eyes watching Taylor - the way her eyes were flittering behind her eyelids and the steady rise and fall of her chest with each breath she took. Taking her hand in his, Chibs raised it to his lips, placing soft, gentle kisses across the back of her hand, looking up at her as she opened her eyes and looked at him, a small smile playing weakly across her lips. Tears formed in the Scot's eyes as he looked at her. She had been in and out most of the way to the hospital, and he'd feared that he would lose her; it was astounding the amount of blood a person could lose just from being shot in the shoulder.

"Ev'ryone's here and were all relieved when Tara told us tha' ye were alright. Jesus, Mary, and Bride Taylor, I though' I'd lost ye," he said, the tears falling hard now. It wasn't normally that Chibs broke down in front of anyone, but with Taylor, things were different; he could talk to her and cry if he needed to. She understood and didn't judge him for it. Looking up at him, Taylor saw the emotion in his eyes, and placing a hand at the back of his neck, she pulled him down to her, and he rested his head on her chest, crying as she gently stroked her fingers through his hair with one hand while the other hand soothingly rubbed his back. Leaning up ever so gently, Taylor placed a kiss on the top of his head, and he looked up at her. His hand came up to gently rest against her cheek as he slowly lowered his lips to hers. He was gentle with her as he wrapped his arm around her and gently pulled her up against him.


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor stayed in the hospital for a week, visitors filtering in and out the entire time, but none so much as Chibs. He was there practically everyday from the time the garage closed until the late hours of the night. A couple of times, he'd actually stayed all night long, moving the reclining chair right next to the bed so that he could be as close to Taylor as possible. It was no secret that Chibs was falling hard for the young woman; yeah sure, she was young enough to be his daughter, and he'd seen the looks given to him by the nurses when they saw him make any sort of intimate contact with Taylor, but he didn't give two shits what they thought. That little blue - eyed she wolf was his, and if anyone harmed her, they better be prepared for a hell to rain down on them like they'd never dreamed of before. However, Taylor was hiding something from him and the other Sons - something that had everything to do with this shootout at her home. He could see it in her eyes everytime he looked at her; he wanted to talk about it, but in her present condition, Chibs wasn't going to press the issue. But, he was determined that she was going to open up about this whether it was just to him or to the entire club; it was going to happen. He would make sure of it.

The day that Taylor was released from the hospital, it seemed like everyone was there to get her home. She rode in Tara's car, but when they left the hospital, Taylor noticed that they weren't heading in the right direction. Leaning up off the leather seat, Taylor looked around then looked at Tara questioningly.

"Where are we going? My house is in the other direction," Taylor said, a tinge of nervous anticipation in her voice. She swallowed a bit nervously as they stopped at a redlight, the MC escort surrounding them. Clay had insisted on it, not wanting to risk another attack. Taylor looked out the window to see Chibs on his bike. "Where are we going?" she asked him over the rumble of the bikes around Tara's car.

"We're takin' ye to the clubhouse," he answered back then noticed the immediate defiance that flashed in Taylor's sterling blue eyes. She was shaking her head, both in disbelief and in protest. Chibs sighed, licking his lips that were dry from the wind that blew in his face from riding. "Don' figh' us on this Taylor. Yer goin' to the clubhouse an' that's final," he said, his agitation clear in his Scottish - brouged voice. Suddenly, Taylor opened the door and stood out of the car, shutting the door and stepping over to Chibs' bike

"Since when did you start telling me what to do? I ain't yours to give orders to," she fumed, but a car horn from behind the group caught Taylor's attention, her angry glare whipping around to the person in the driver's seat. The guy suddenly lost his cockiness and drove around the group, keeping his eyes averted from Taylor.

"Yer goin' to the clubhouse an' that's final. Now either get back in the car or get on the bike so we can go," Chibs retorted, his anger rising in his voice. Well, it wasn't really anger; more agitation than anything else. Taylor turned her gaze back to the Scotsman on the bike she was standing beside. Her hands were clenching and unclenching at her sides as a breeze blew her dark hair across her face. She then said something that she nor Chibs would ever thought she'd have said to him.

"Go to hell. You're not my father," she hissed angrily, tears welling up in her sterling blue eyes before rolling down her cheeks as she ran off, weaving between Chibs' and Jax's bikes. Chibs' was yelling her name, but she ignored him as she continued to run. She didn't know why she'd said what she had to him; all the anger had welled up inside, and it'd had to go somewhere, but she hadn't wanted it to go to him. She'd fallen so hard for the Scotsman, and her heart seemed to ache for him everytime she was around him or even looked at him. She knew in her heart that those words had stung at him like bee stings.

"Shit," Chibs fumed as he watched Taylor run off. Those words had hurt - stung absolutely to the core - but he knew that she hadn't meant it; the anger'd had so much time to build up inside her. It'd had to go somewhere. "All of ye get back to the clubhouse. I'll get her," he said to the others. For a moment, no one moved, but then everyone started to pull away - all except Jax. When the rest had gone on, Jax let his bike roll back until he was beside Chibs.

"You gonna be alright going after her alone, man? She seemed pretty pissed off," he said, looking over at Chibs.

"Yah, I'll be okay. It's her I'm worried abou'. That anger is deep, brother, and it's gotta go somewhere. I'm just afraid tha' she's gonna let it go on the wrong person, and it's gonna get her hurt again," he replied, sighing softly as he readjusted on his bike.

"Well, find her, but be careful. We don't know if the guys that attacked her and Mitch are still around, and if they are, they could be anywhere, and we don't know who they've possibly made friends with," Jax warned.

"You got it, brother," Chibs replied then watched as Jax pulled off, heading on to the clubhouse. Revving his bike, Chibs took off from the light, heading in the direction that Taylor had run. He figured that she couldn't have gone far being injured and all.

.::+::. || .::SoA::. || .::+::.

Jax pulled in to the lot, backing into his parking spot then dismounted and walked into the clubhouse. Tara was still there, looking a bit put out. The guys that had been part of the escort - Bobby, Opie, Juice, and Kozik - were still there too, standing around with beers in their hands, but they looked at him as he walked over.

"Where is she?" Bobby asked as Jax walked around the bar and grabbed a beer, popping the top and taking a long drink.

"Chibs went after her," Jax replied, leaning against the bar, but he cast a darkened look in Kozik's direction as he heard the man snickering. "What the hell's so funny?" he asked, frowning as he took a drink of her beer.

"Seriously, that chick just seems to be too much for Scotty. But me on the other hand, I could handle her. She'd have been in that car or on my bike and not running off like that. I'd have made her choose one or the other," Kozik answered, a smug smirk on his lips. "But, I must say, I wouldn't mind fuckin' her till she called me daddy," he added with that smug smirk still in place then took a drink of beer, draining the bottle dry. Suddenly, the bottle went flying, glass shattering on the floor, as someone jerked Kozik around, and he was suddenly face to face with Clay. All the smugness was suddenly gone, replaced by sudden humbleness. But that didn't stop the MC president; he pulled back and laid a forceful punch across Kozik's jaw. He then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pushing him against the bar.

"You better watch your goddamn mouth, and don't you ever talk about her that way you son of a bitch," Clay growled darkly. There was fatherly protectiveness shining in his eyes, mixing with a fiery anger. "You're lucky that Chibs didn't hear you say that, because you'd be dead instead of just bleeding." Clay glared at Kozik a few seconds longer before releasing the young man and walking away, disappearing into the Chapel. Kozik glanced around quickly at those around him, all of them giving him looks of disapproval, including Tara. Kozik quickly walked across the clubhouse, walking outside to see if he could make himself useful at the garage.

"Hey, I'm sure the guy was just kidding," Juice suddenly piped up.

"Maybe, but he didn't need to say some stupid shit like that - especially the daddy part. That's what made Clay snap; I mean, the girl just lost her dad," Piney inserted, glancing over at Juice who was now quietly drinking his beer as he messed around on the computer before him. He was still doing research on the group that they'd seen riding away from Taylor's driveway the day of the shooting. He was getting close to an answer; he could feel it. It was only a matter of time now.

.::+::. || .::SoA::. || .::+::.

Chibs didn't realize just how far that Taylor had run until he actually started trying to follow her; well, more like find her now. He suddenly got an idea and made a turn, heading for the outskirts of Charming. He then made a right turn, making his way up the winding driveway before him until it opened up in front of the Jordan home. Chibs looked around, still not seeing Taylor, but the front door was open, and if he remembered correctly, that door had been closed after the Charming PD had gone through it. Turning off his bike, Chibs pulled his helmet off and dismounted, making his way up the steps and stepping inside the house. It was quiet...too quiet, in fact. It was almost unnerving for Chibs. He walked slowly through the house, his shades now pushed up on his head so he could see better in the dim house. Suddenly, there was a noise from upstairs, and Chibs quickly made his way up the steps.

Taylor stepped lightly through the house, a blank look on her face as she walked aimlessly from room to room, now on the third floor where her room and her father's room were. She stopped in the doorway to his room, tears welling in her sterling blue eyes as she took the step across the threshold. She closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply; it still smelled like him - a mixture of leather and Stetson colonge. She stood there in the room, her eyes slowly gazing at each item in it in turn. It was as if she were trying to memorize every single detail - as if remembering would magically make her father appear; that all this would just be a dream and she'd wake up. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her shoulder, and on pure instinct, she turned and went to throw a punch, but the person caught her wrist, stopping her. She struggled as she went to bring another punch around with her free hand, but it was caught too. Tears fell as she struggled, but she was defenseless against the iron grip on her wrists.

"NO! LET ME GO!" she screamed, tears choking her voice and making it crack. She went to kick up, but the person holding her moved in some weird way and suddenly she was laying on her father's bed, her legs wrapped around the person's waist.

"Taylor, calm down. TAYLOR!" Suddenly, she went still as the all too familiar voice collided with her mind. She opened her eyes that she hadn't realized had been closed the whole time and was staring up into Chibs' deep brown eyes. She felt him slowly releasing her wrists, and she brought her arms up to wrap around his neck as she continued to stare up at him. Slowly, he moved down towards her, their lips suddenly colliding together. Her fingers slipped through his hair, her legs tightening around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the bed. Their lips still melded together in a fiery kiss, Chibs turned and pressed her gently against the wall; not so hard that he hurt her but just hard enough to keep her in position. He suddenly tore his lips from hers and blazed a trail of kisses across her jaw and down her neck. A soft moan escaped between Taylor's slightly part lips. Suddenly, her hands cradled his face, making him look at her.

"Make love to me; make love to me Chibs," she whispered, her voice deep - seeded with passion plus a barrage of other emotions that also flashed in her eyes. His hands were suddenly at her hips, sliding up her side and pushing her shirt up as she moved her hips against him. However, she suddenly stopped, causing Chibs to look up at her. "Wait, not in here. I can't do this in here," she said softly, her voice choking as she looked quickly around the room. Seeing the uncomfortableness in her eyes, Chibs wrapped his arms around her and carried her out of her father's room and across the way to her room, laying her gently on her bed.

"This better?" he asked, and she nodded, wiping away the tears that had fallen. Slipping her arms around his neck, Taylor pulled Chibs down to her, pressing her lips against his. Chibs felt himself almost melting from the inside out; that was the effect that this young woman had on him. However, Chibs pulled back for a moment, looking down into her sterling blue eyes which was almost like staring into the eyes of a wolf - mesmerizing. "Ye shouldn't have run off like ya did though. Ev'ryone's probably worried ta death abou' ya," he said, and he watched as her eyes lost that sensual fire they'd held only seconds ago.

"Excuse me?" she said, her temper simmering again. She propped up on her elbows, a look of indignance on her face. "Maybe if I had been told before leaving the hospital that we were going to the clubhouse instead of everyone assuming that that's where I wanted to go, I wouldn't have reacted the way I did," she retorted, sliding out from under Chibs and standing off the bed. She faced him, her arms folded across her chest, a look of stone cold defiance in her eyes.

"No one was assumin' anythin' Taylor. We were simply followin' the orders given ta us by Clay. Ya want ta blame anyone, blame him for this. But, we were simply followin' orders. He wanted ya at the clubhouse ta make sure ye'd be safe. I agreed; it was even put ta a vote, an' ev'ryone agreed tha' ye bein' at tha clubhouse was tha best thing for ya," Chibs retorted back. He could feel his agitation rising within him, but that sensual desire was still there. He still wanted to make love to Taylor just like she'd asked him to.

"Dammit Chibs, I want to stay here. I need to..." she began but he cut her off mid sentence as he rounded the bed, his quickness now having him standing toe to toe with her. Her breath caught in her chest as she looked up at him, those deep brown eyes staring down at her; the look silenced her, but as she went to step past him, he grabbed her, gently pushing her back in his line of sight.

"Yer no' stayin' here, an' that's final," Chibs told her, a fire burning in his eyes as he stepped between her and the door. She suddenly rushed at him as if to make for the door, but Chibs was quicker, grabbing her around the waist. There was a momentary tussle as the two seemed to fight for dominance over the other; however, the Scotsman - in one quick movement - turned Taylor and pulled her legs up around his waist then pushed her against the wall, his hands clutching her wrists and holding them against the wall above her head.

"Goddammit Chibs, let...me...go," Taylor demanded, her voice undertoned by a low growl as she bucked her hips against him. She could feel what the movement was doing to him, but she was upset, and at the moment that didn't matter to her. Chibs leaned into her, his lips brushing teasingly against hers.

"No...mah li'l She Wolf. C'mon, growl for me again," he said, making sure that his lips brushed against hers when he spoke. The growl that had undertoned her voice had sent jolts of electricity through his entire body - from head to toe. If only she knew how her fighting was affecting him - how much she was actually turning him on. She was absolutely sexy and irresistable when she was angry - just like a dominating she wolf. Still holding her hands against the wall above her head, Chibs pressed himself against her, dipping his head low so that he could kiss her neck, trailing up along her jaw. He went to kiss her lips, but just brushed his lips against hers, smirking as he felt her try to kiss him before he pulled back, not allowing her to. He stared into her sterling blue eyes, seeing the lustful torture in them...exactly what he wanted.

Taylor was angry, but what Chibs was doing to her was tearing her apart. The two of them had never fucked before, but she'd dreamed about it so many nights. But this torture was almost too much for her, and she simply wanted to scream. When he pressed himself against her, she tightened her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles to keep him against her. He wanted this, he was going to get it. "Okay Chibs, either fuck me or release me. It's your choice, but make it now," she said, another growl undertoning her words.

That seemed to be all Chibs needed to hear from her, and he caught that growl in her voice again, swallowing hard to maintain himself so that he didn't cum as soon as he was in her; he wanted her to get hers too. But, he also wanted to play with her too, so he placed both her wrists in one hand as the other went to his belt buckle, undoing it and pulling his belt from his belt loops. Reaching up, he then began wrapping it around Taylor's wrists, making sure that it just loose enough that it didn't cut off the circulation, but tight enough to hold her. Glancing to his left, he spied the coat hooks hanging on the wall and sidestepped, reaching up and hanging the belt on one of the hooks, Taylor's hands now hanging above her. He watched as she looked up at him, her eyes seeming to have darkened with a lustful fire.

"Yer mine now," he whispered huskily then pressed his lips against hers in a deep kiss. Pressing his hips against her, he held her against the wall as he removed his cut and the wifebeater tank beneath it. Looking at Taylor, he saw the hunger in her eyes, and glancing up, he saw her hands clenching and unclenching, realizing that she wanted nothing more right now than to have her hands on him. Bringing his hand to the waist band of the hospital scrub pants she had on, he gave a gentle tug, and she loosened her legs from around his waist, letting him pull the pants - along with her little black thong - off, tossing them aside. He then kneeled in front of her, his hands running up her legs, and he noticed the goosebumps that riddled her soft skin. He placed kisses - teasing kisses - on her, starting at her stomach and working downwards. To tease her more, he blew on her skin, noticing the visible shudder of her body. He then grabbed her legs and put them on his shoulders then buried his face between her legs. His tongue probed eagerly between her pussy lips until he hit her sweet spot, and he glanced up at her when he heard her breath hitch, smiling to himself. He had her right where he wanted her.

Chibs heard Taylor's moans as his tongue pleasured her, first flicking precariously against her clit which almost made her want to scream. Then, he'd delve a little further back, her juices sweet on his tongue as he tasted her. Just like he'd known she'd taste. Her moans only served to fuel the fire burning so brightly within him, and with each moan, his cock grew harder and harder, almost begging to be released from the restrictive material of his jeans. As he teased and tormented her clit, Chibs slipped a finger in her, feeling how wet she was. It was almost too much for the Scotsman as he slipped two more in, she now riding three. Suddenly, her body shuddered violently, and he felt her pussy contracting around his fingers. She cried out as the orgasm reached it's peak, finally relaxing.

Chibs stood, looking down into Taylor's eyes which seemed to have darkened in color. His mind was buzzing with the need to be inside her, to feel her contract around his throbbing cock the way she had around his fingers. She didn't have to say a word; the look in her eyes said everything as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, letting them fall around his ankles to where he pushed his underwear as well, freeing his hard cock. He stepped up against her, his cock brushing against the soft muff of hair on her pussy. He closed his eyes, fighting to contain himself. Their breathing was ragged, and he felt her panting breaths as he claimed her lips in a kiss, letting her taste herself on his lips...in his mouth.

His lips still on hers, Chibs gently grabbed Taylor's thighs, and she wrapped her legs around his waist once more, again locking the ankles to keep him against her. She felt his hard cock pressing at her opening, and using her arms, she pulled herself up just a little then gently lowered herself onto him.

"Taylor..." Chibs whispered her name hard, his hands moving up and grabbing her hips, holding her still till he could re-gather himself. He let the fire die down just little before he even tried to move again, pushing himself deeper inside her. He then ever so slowly pulled back, pulling out until just the tip was still within her, a Cheshire cat grin meeting her gaze as she looked up at him, a dark fire raging in her eyes.

"Goddammit, quit teasing me," she growled, bucking her hips and impaling herself on him, causing the both of them to cry out. So began the steady rhythm, her hips meeting his thrusts with perfect timing. Chibs felt the climax building, and her moans of pleasure were echoed by his own. Chibs felt himself dangling over the edge, but he didn't want to go...not yet. Not till she did. She would get hers again before he got his.

"Let go baby," he heard her whispered voice in his ear. A couple more powerful, meaningful thrusts and the both of them cried out as waves of orgasm hit them simultaneously. He felt her contract around him...just like he'd wanted, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him as their bodies shuddered with release. Then, he felt her arms around his neck and looked into her eyes questioningly. She simply smiled up at him before laying her head against his chest, her soft pants exhaled against his skin as he turned and stepped carefully to the bed, lying down with her, his arms still around her, her body against his as they shared after kisses...gentle kisses as they rested for the ride to the clubhouse. 


End file.
